D Grey Ninja!
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: This is NOT boyxboy at all. Kanda Nella is Kanda Yuu’s and female Walker Allen’s daughter. She acts like Kanda. She and Kakashi will hook up...or maybe Iruka...who knows?
1. Summery and Information

**Kakashi/Kanda**

This is NOT boyxboy at all. Kanda Nella is Kanda Yuu's and female Walker Allen's daughter. She was orphaned at the age of 3 when her mother lost to the Noah inside her and Kanda had to battle with her. Her last few moments of life the Noah released Allen from life and died in Kanda's arms, while Kanda was wounded terribly, died with her.

Kanda Nella is a 19 year old girl who has mastered the study of the Samurai and Ninjutsu by the age of 13 and had inherited Mugen, the sword her father had, and it became her innocence. She also is an excellent herbalist considering she goes on most missions alone and fights non-stop until all Akuma are dead.

Kanda Nella

Parents: Kanda Yuu and Walker Allen

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 110lbs

Hair: Like her fathers. Long and black/navy blue; usually in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Like her mothers. Grey and round-ish. Both turn red and can see the souls of Akuma.

Skin: Slightly tanned

Hair-band: Fashioned like a ninja's only with the Exorcist Symbol on it for she hardly wears her coat.

Top: usually white wrappings and a black mesh shirt over it.

Pants: Black

Shoes: Sturdy hiking boots. Black.

About Her: Orphaned at 3, and raised by Komui and Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Cross Marian, Kanda does not remember her parents at all, even though she has many of their traits. Such as saying 'Che' 'Feh' and 'Tsk' all the time the way Kanda did and has people call her Kanda (also she prefers soba but will eat anything). She is like Allen in the fact that she cries when no one is near, (indirectly) kind to others, can see Akuma, rushes into battle without a real plan, and can heal her wounds of the Akuma's bullets. She is mostly calm, the way Kanda is when not that pi-…angry. She does however, have a black and white side. The black side is like her fathers, only instead of simply threatening people with Mugen, she makes a shallow cut on their neck or throws them across the room. Her white side simple says kind things to people and smiles, encouraging them on.

(NOTE SHE HAS TWO BASIC SET OF CLOTHES THAT SHE CAN TRANSFORM INTO WHATEVER)


	2. Village Hidden in the Leaves: Chapter 1

**Village Hidden in the Leaves: Chapter One**

**Kanda's POV**

That idiot 'Uncle' Komui called me right when I was about to head back to the order after a mission. I scowled as I walked. That idiot had better have asked other Exorcists to go to the Ninja village as well. A Samaria was never welcome in a Ninja village; it didn't matter if I had studied Ninjutsu as well. I carried a Samaria sword and was a Samaria. My idiot 'Uncle' had better told them the Exorcist that was coming was a Samaria.

I heard a snap and tensed, looking about I noticed it was getting dark quickly. I crouched down low to the ground and sniffed the air and let my chakra search, catching the smell and chakra of three ninjas, all men. Men are idiots. It was obvious they were trying to sneak up on me and that they were ninjas from the way their chakras were developed, however they gave no thought that a Samaria might know of chakra and sense them. Tch.

I stood up and went along my way. I started to sense many chakras ahead of me. I must have been nearing the village because as soon as I lifted my head to look the ninjas surrounded my back. "Che. I'm here to meet with Komui because the retard left without any Exorcists. Now let me pass."

They were obviously startled that I sensed them but one still said "No."

I sighed. I was tired and I was pissed. I swung around and ran to one before he could blink, picked him up and threw him against another. They were knocked out cold. I disappeared and re-appeared behind the last (a guy with freak-brows) knocking him in the back of his neck and watched him crumple to the ground. I sighed and made sure they were still alive and then threw two under one arm and carried the other on my shoulder, and walked the rest of the way to the town.

When I got there I heard a shout "A SAMARIA!!! AND HE KILLED GAI AND THE OTHERS!!!"

I sighed. _'S***.'_

Several ninjas appeared before me and I stared at them with deadbeat eyes. Suddenly there was a shout overhead "KANDA!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!" Komui was screeching at me.

"Sorry but a certain dumb-a** called me yesterday right after I battled with akumas and was wounded and was tired and had no sleep for two days. I GET A CALL FROM MY F***ING IDIOT OF AN OFFICER SAYING I HAVE TO TRAVEL ALL THE WAY ACROSS JAPAN, INJURED! I GET ATTACKED BY IDIOT NINJAS AND TRY MY D***DEST NOT TO KILL THEM, CARRY THEM HERE AND NOW YOU'RE IMPLYING I'M LATE???" I had dropped the bodies on the ground disappeared from there and re-appeared right in front of Komui yelling at him. I was pissed and my wounds had reopened from carrying the stupid ninjas.

"I'm about a 100th of a millimeter away from just pounding the crap out of you. Unless you tell me what the hell's going on, get me some soba, and let me bandage my wound again or you're dead." I waited for the reply.

"Umm…okay. Sorry Kanda." Komui hid behind some ninja and then asked the old man next to him if I could be taken into a secret place now with soba. I smirked then warily followed them though the streets to a large house and into a room. There were four ninjas in it…well, a full ninja then trainees.

"WHOA!!! SAMARIA!!! ATTACK!!!" The blond one (with a fox demon in him…hmm…interesting…) screamed.

I snorted "Aren't ninja's suppose to stay calm at all times?" I sat down on the floor and stretched my legs out in front of me. The bandages were already soaked though with blood. I stared at them "Shit." I reached into one of my many pockets and pulled out a wad of bandages and a small knife. I cut the other bandages and peeled them away showing deep burn marks that went to the bone. The ninjas and Komui gagged at the sent of burned flesh.

I snorted again and took out some ointment, rubbed it on and around the burn then bandaged it up. I leaned back and stretched as a servant came in with soba "Lord Hokage, the-"

"It goes to the Samaria." The old geezer pointed at me.

I took the food as I asked "Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to point?"

The old geezer looked at me "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to curse?"

"No." I ate a bite. Ahh…heaven…

"What a poor mother."

"She died when I was 3 thank you very much mister I-don't-know-anything-about-you-so-I'm-going-to-f***ing-assume-s***-to-make-myself-feel-better." I gulped down the rest of the soba with everyone staring at me in shock. I looked up "Feh."

"Kanda that was uncalled for!!! Oh well…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG???"

I looked up "You're the a** that sent me on a mission alone where there where 387 of them, 197 of them level 4 or higher and 1 level 7 with electricity." I leaned back and yawned. "Dumb-a**, you have a death wish or something? Touch my sword and your dead." One of the ninjas, the one with grayish/white hair had tried to sneak up behind me and steal it while I was distracted. Probably the old geezer's orders.

I turned and looked at the ninja. "An elite shinobi like you should know better then to try to steal a Samaria's sword." I turned and smirked at the ninja who was an inch away from Mugen. "Touch Mugen without my permission and I'll personally kill you." I smiled sadistically, Mugen at his throat, his eyes wide at my speed.

"Uh…just kidding?" He attempted.

"Che." I quickly made a small slash at his neck, just enough to be a flesh wound. I ginned wickedly "I'm as serious as Hell is hot." I stood up and stretched "So Komui, give me the mission details." I ignored the shocked looks on everyone's face.

"Oh! Right! So anyway we need to be the guards of this village! 3" Komui smiled.

"Che." I grimaced.

"Oh yeah! You'd like to find a room now to rest huh Kanda?"

"Che."

"Okay! Kakashi, the ninja you almost killed, will be providing you a room in his house! 3"

I glared at Kakashi. "Tch. Fine"

I waited for the idiot to get out of his shock. It wasn't gonna happen any time soon. I sighed and went over, squatted down, and poked him causing him to fall over. I shook my head, took out Mugen and let my innocence activate hitting him with a spark of blue fire. That got him.

"Huh?"

I snorted. I couldn't believe this guy was an elite ninja! It made me sick.

Komui looked at the old geezer for help. The old geezer sighed "Kakashi, you promised me to take in the first guard that arrived. Take Kanda to your home and show him where to stay."

Kakashi finally looked up and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and then we were standing in a small…apartment. He let go of my arm and led me to a small back room. It had a bed, a desk, and a chair in it. Good. "Thank you." I turned to see he was still in the doorway. "Tch. What?"

"You cut me."

"Feh. You should be happy I didn't cut your head off. You should know to never touch a Samaria's sword without permission." I yawned. "Please leave now so I can get some sleep for the first time in 3 days."

"Oh. Sure…just hope I don't kill you in your sleep."

I smirked, "Oh don't worry, you couldn't take me if I had both hands tied behind my back." I yawned, and shut the door, changed out of my pants into boxer shorts and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

I slept for two days strait and woke up only when people came into the room to throw them out, which was only twice. When I woke it was four in the morning. I looked down and under my leg wrap. My wound was completely healed which meant time to train.

I dressed and went outside and looked around. All was dark and quiet. For a ninja village this village was lazy. I shook my head and wandered into the forest to find a clearing. Eventually I found one that would suffice and let out a deep breath concentrating on making three or four nice, solid doppelgangers of Rhode, Tyki, and the Earl.

I battled with the doppelgangers for a good hour and a half, then I conjured a chair and did pushups (The same type Allen would do) 100 on each arm which took up an hour. Then I sat and meditated shutting out all thoughts. After two hours I felt completely relaxed. I stretched and wandered back to Kakashi's home.

Upon arriving I bathed and dressed in the uniform of a Samaria Kimono (for those of you who don't know its like a lose shirt and pants) that was silver with a black and blue Exorcist cross on the back and sleeves. I strapped Mugen to my side, put my hair up in a tall pony tail as well as put on my Exorcist Ninjutsu headband, then stepped out of the small bathroom to nearly bump into a half-awake Kakashi. I glanced at a clock. It was 10. "Tch." I stepped around him and went out to learn of the village and find somewhere to eat.

I thought about it…I felt like Ramen today. I walked around until about two hours had passed and then walked to a restaurant that looked pretty good and ordered a bowl of Ramen and waited. Right when I got my bowl Kakashi and the trainees walked in. Demon boy whining about being hungry enough to eat ten bowls of Ramen.

I bowed my head over my bowl praying they'd leave me be but apparently God has a funny sense of humor. "AGH! SAMARIA!!!" Demon boy really had to work on being calm or he'd fail and never become a Shinobi.

I looked up. "Oh yay." Apparently in the village that meant "Hi! Would you like to sit with me?" I sighed when they sat down "Tch" and went back to eating.

"Hey, I gotta a question." Demon boy apparently doesn't know grammar either.

"Che."

"Why's your sword named 'Dreams'?"

"Che. It was named by my father. Ask him when you die."

"How long did it take you to become a Samaria?" asked the pink girl.

I looked up "Let's see…I started training in Samaria Practices and Ninjutsu when I was 5, graduated when I was 13 so 8 years." I smirked. I had even passed as an ANBU.

"You practiced Ninjutsu and Samaria passing at 13?" The black haired boy that looked like the 'strong silent type' asked this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Want to fight?"

I looked up "After I eat, maybe."

"Oh! Please do! Kakashi-Sensei won't." It was the pink haired girl.

I looked at her "And that should concern me why?"

"Because if you don't train with us we'll surprise attack you whenever we get a chance SAMARIA!" Demon boy spoke up.

"Right…surprise...sure…with your voice I'd hear you from here to England." I yawned.

"Fine. I'll train with you all."


	3. KANDA’S SO COOL!: Chapter 2

**KANDA'S SO COOL!!! : Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

_//…//inner_

_'…' normal_

I smiled as Kanda agreed to train with us.

//YES!!! HE'S SO HOT!!! OPERATION GET CLOSER TO KANDA SUCCESS!!!//

I ate quickly and got up ready to fight with the hotty. //Maybe I'll get close enough to strike his muscles and see how hard and toned he is. Hehehee!//

After Naruto finished gorging himself we left for the clearing Kakashi had us first meet at almost a month ago.

We all paused then Sasuke spoke "I'll go first."

I for once didn't applaud him. I was too busy waiting to see if Kanda would take off his shirt or not to train. //Not. Rats.//

Sasuke approached Kanda who looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Sasuke suddenly ran at Kanda…and was thrown across the clearing into a tree with one hand.

Naruto jumped at Kanda but was thrown into the same tree. In fact he hit Sasuke.

I spread my feet and focused about half my chakra into my feet then took off at medium speed…only to have the same fate of Naruto and Sasuke.

The next thing I knew Kanda was up in the tree with us, staring down at us. "You," he said pointing at Sasuke "underestimate your opponents and believe yourself to be better then you are. You," she said turning to Naruto "are too cocky in thinking everything will go according to plan…or you have no plan." He turned to me "AND YOU ARE AN IDIOT BECAUSE YOU ASSUME EVERYONE WILL GO EASY ON YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL. GUESS WHAT??? I'VE KNOWN MANY GIRLS THAT HAVE BEEN KILLED IN BATTLE BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT THEIR OPPONENT WOULD GO EASY ON THEM. GUESS WHAT??? THEY DIED WITHIN THE FIRST 5 MINUETS!!!"

Kanda straitened up and glared at us. "My best friend thought Ninjutsu and fighting was all a game. That you'd always get a second chance. When the first battle came I protected Nowaki until I was thrown fifty feet away by an explosion. By the time I got back, Nowaki's body was ripped into multiple pieces. We couldn't even tell it was Nowaki, the face was butchered so and hair cut. Then I found this." Kanda pulled a necklace out from around his neck. It was an emblem of a star within a sun. "This was given to Nowaki the week before by her mother, who asked me to keep it and never forget and I never have. Heed the warning. This is no joke. If you all think Ninjutsu is fun, think twice. Its protection."

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Kanda "He does have a point."

Kanda buried the necklace beneath his kimono and jumped out of the tree with ease then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ran to catch up with him. He stopped and I ran into him, with Naruto crashing into me. Sasuke and Kakashi were able to stop before they ran into us.

Kanda turned to us "I'm leaving what does it lo-" Suddenly Kanda's right eye turned blood red "GETDOWN!!!" He pushed us all down right as something went whizzing past right where Naruto's head had been.

Kanda growled "Stay low." and disappeared. We looked up at see him running at some type of large…mechanical being?

The thing suddenly fired a large bullet at Kanda…oh gods he's going t-…HE CAUGHT IT???

Kanda threw the bullet back at the beast and as it exploded he drew his sword and it began to glow a blue-ish color and disappeared into the cloud. When the cloud cleared we saw Kanda leap in the air and slice at the being. It disintegrated.

Kanda's back was to us for a second until he was suddenly with us, throwing all of us over his shoulder and took off.

**A/N: SORRY ITS NOT LONG!!! ='( I have too much school!!! D':**


	4. Akuma and Revelations: Chapter 3

**Akuma and Revelations: Chapter 3**

**Kanda's POV**

_'S***.'_ I ran as fast as I could back to the village and set them down. "Komui!!!"

Komui came out saying "Oh good, you're back, Cross just arrived…" He stopped when he saw my eye. "How many?"

Cross came out and tensed as he heard me "An army's worth."

"Great." Cross growled

I shuddered, feeling the akumas power "They're getting closer…and Noahs are there as well. Time for the guarding to begin." I set the ninja's down and straitened up.

Cross and I went outside the wall as I heard Komui explain exactly why we exorcists were there.

Soon the army came as the villagers either came to watch at peep holes or run to safety.

Rohde, Tyki, and the twins appeared, Rohde giggling. "Oh! Only two little dollies to play with…let's make this memorable." Then the battle began.

* * *

BATTLE (SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING BATTLE SCENES)

* * *

I had killed countless akumas, lost my shirt, had countless slashes marring my skin, and had activated both my eyes with power when I met Tyki who threw all of his power at me, sending me up into the air, flying over the wall and I slammed through a window and crashed into a desk. I felt my ribs crack…I sat up quickly and my vision was blocked with my hair. Damn, the tie broke. I pushed my hair back to where I could see.

I was in the geezer's room with the geezer, Komui, Kakashi, and his students staring down at me. The old geezer, Kakashi, and the trainees looked shocked. I looked at Komui for the reason and he gestured to my chest. I looked down at my bandage and shrugged. "Hey, never assume. It's not my fault everyone simply assumes I'm a boy."

I then stood, walked to the side of the broken window and closed my eyes waiting for Tyki. Soon he came, not harming anyone else, simply focused on me…the pervert. He came racing though the window as I let Mugen charge with blue lightening and swig…and his head was severed from its body. About time someone killed that foul perverted Noah.

I looked up as Rhode came in and saw her cousin "NO!!! Oh, what's the point?" She turned on me "You have killed my idiotic cousin…but you have been a very bad dolly…I can't wait to play with you again." Then she was gone in a poof as well were the remaining akumas.

I blinked. "Well…that was easy…and no one was hurt. Yay."

Kakashi stared at me. "No one was hurt? What about you?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Trust me, I've had much worse. I'm not some porcelain doll you know. I heal faster then others too." I stood up. "Now where's that alcoholic-gambler-smoking-womanizing-son-of-a-bastered-Cross?"

"Walking up behind you."

Cross threw his arm around me and puffed out some smoke. "So…where am I sleeping tonight?"

I shrugged his arm off. "Not with me."

"Com'on beautiful. You are my adopted granddaughter"

"You are a Pervert."

"So?"

I punched him though the opening in the wall. "So there."

I stalked off. I was in no mood to deal with an ignorant pig. I walked to Kakashi's house, ignoring the stares I got…until I grew sick of it "YEAH AM A GIRL!!! SO WHAT??? YOU ALL ARE THE ONES THAT F***ING ASSUMED!!!" I stomped off. I was pissed now. Time to go chop something up.

I went into the woods and trained for maybe 10 minuets when a ninja I didn't know but had seen around came looking for me. He had a scar going across his nose and kind, naïve eyes.

"Kanda, they want you back at the village."

"Thanks…?"

"Iraku." He smiled, the scar across his face seemed deeper then before.

I gave him one of my rare smiles, "Thank you Iraku, you, out of the village, seem not to be as big a bloody arse as most do."

He shrugged, "People need to get to know another before they judge."

I thought about this, "Yet everyone, even I who point it out, already has a picture of everyone they have met, labeled."

Iraku nodded, "People do it to see who to fear and who to honor."

I looked at him "I do it to see who I need to protect and kill."

He blinked, "I'm guessing then, that your life has been a hard one?"

I hesitated, "Not exactly hard…but there has been a war going on since the beginning of this world's creation that I fight in. We do not know when it will end if ever. It is rather tiresome not knowing if you will live or die the next minute because of a Noah or akuma or because of something totally unrelated to the war." I paused when I heard a twig snapped and spun around, Mugen drawn, reaching out to sense chakra or smells to aware me of what it was.

It was Demon boy. I sighed "What do you want Blondie?"

He glared at me "Cross Marian needs you to help him with his innocence or whatever that is."

I glared at the sky; if Cross meant… "STUPID WOMANIZING-LAZY-BASTERED-OF-AN-ADOPTED-GRANDFATHER!!!" I burst out. I was pissed, he had probably jammed Judgment again. The poor large caliber revolver with an under mounted barrel had been growing old like Cross and the bastered didn't know how to take care of anything.

I closed my eyes and focused all my chakra to my feet. I was there, in front of Cross, in an instant. "What?"

"Fix Judgment."

I growled and took the gun and took it apart while cleaning the pieces carefully. I could tell people were gathering around me as I started putting it back together "Done." I handed him the weapon and stalked off.

I went into the forest and was meditating when I felt Iraku's presence "What Iraku?"

He paused, he had obviously thought I wouldn't have been able to hear him "I was wondering if I could meditate with you?"

I debated, he had a calming presence and wasn't loud or annoying, and her brought out my Nella side a bit more than my Kanda unlike most people "Sure."


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

**Sleeping arrangements: Chapter 4**

**Kanda's POV**

The rest of the day was actually pleasant. Iraku was a very calm and sound soul who didn't annoy the crap out of me. He was very easy and didn't force me to talk, but I talked anyway. We exchanged stories about our childhood, what we remember of our parents-his, like mine, were killed by a demon spirit-what we liked, what we disliked.

Two hours later I found myself rolling in laughter as he chuckled studying me, no doubt wondering _'Where's the anger management chick from before?'_ Well I didn't care; I haven't found myself this happy in who knows how long.

He smiled at me when I sat up and reached his hand out to me to help us both get up, "I think it's time we get you back to Kakashi's."

I stood up with him and we continued walking and talking about Blondie and all, I wasn't truly surprised to hear that he holds the demon that killed Iraku's parents, but surprised at Iraku's attitude.

"That seriously sucks for Blondie…that means he can't go anywhere without being judged for something he didn't even do…"

He nodded and we were silent the rest of the way to Kakashi's house. I said goodbye to Iraku and went inside only to be greeted by the sight of Cross reading one of Kakashi's perv books and Kakashi saying "Personally I think Gwen would rock-" he stopped when he saw me.

"I'm used to it. Continue, please. I'm going to bed." I said stretching.

Cross stood up, "I'm bunking with you Kanda."

"No, you are not."

"Why not?"

"You're a pervert and I hate having to share a bed with someone who reeks of smoke."

"Then where do I sleep?"

I pointed to Kakashi, "He'd probably enjoy it more." I smirked at Cross' look of horror and Kakashi's WTF look, "After all, you two can talk about 'Gwen' and compare notes about how she'd rock you're world'."

I went to my room, hearing "Dammit, that girl has been around me too much." I smiled as I secularly locked the door, barricaded it, than made a doppelganger of myself to guard the window all night so Cross or Kakashi didn't get in and another to guard the door and another to sleep.

This was so I could get out for a while. Komui knew and understood how important it was for me whereas the others-except maybe Cross-would not understand. There was no need to let them know for they would accuse samurai of being deserters and weak.

I was not-and shall never-let anyone disgrace the proud people of my father… The same father I was going to visit along with my mother… Good thing they were buried in Japan at my father's family property-which was now legally mine.

I concentrated and was soon in the Kanda family main house. I looked around and the dusty, webbed room turned to the one of beauty I had known as a small girl. Faint memories, but enough to remember what it looked like when clean.

I got to work right away, dusting the furniture, decorations and other objects before sweeping and cleaning the floors until the wood shined and porcelain gleamed. I was able to get it all the way it was in my memories except the faded fabric. This was a tradition for me-every year recreate the home I had been fondest of and then tend to my parents grave and the temple.

I knew someone had followed me as soon as I stepped outside. It had to be that lazy, talented, idiot-Kakashi. It matched his chakra. I went to the small fish pond and picked the lotus flowers for my father and then to the white rose bush for my mother. It's ironic how much their favorite flower symbolized the other so thoroughly. I was walking to the temple when I felt a chakra burst again and I leapt and landed on Kakashi's back, drawing my father's sword.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" I hissed, pressing the blade against his neck enough to draw blood.

"Wondering what our supposed "protector" is doing away from the village." He grunted.

I released him "I only have one day off a year-this day. So go home. I don't desert. And Komui knows what I'm doing so chill."

"I deserve to know what you are doing."

"You don't deserve anything from me because I owe you nothing. Now leave me be-if you're so curious ask Cross what I'm doing here. He knows."

I waited for Kakashi's chakra to disappear before walking to my parents' graves in the family temple and put the flowers on their graves before starting to cry, "Hello father, mother…I've missed you both."

**Comment PLEASE!**


	6. Mourning for the Past Never Known

**Mourning for the Past Never Known: Chapter 5**

**Kakashi's POV**

I stared at Nella…her hair was blowing softly, caught up by the wind with her sobs of pain and suffering. I had smothered my chakra to the point I would die if attacked by even a strong gust of wind. Her family was buried here…

"_I only have one day off a year-this day. So go home. I don't desert."_

One day off a year and she uses it to visit her dead family. I wonder how and when they died…it's been long enough for her to have a type of…planned mourning. I watched her sob and nearly jumped to help her when she fell onto her knees. With her head bowed, she drew out her sword and gathered her hair into a knot at the base of her neck and sliced. Her hair fell onto her parents graves and seemed to hold a sort of promise.

I watched as she wrapped her hair around the flowers and placed them again, softly on the lush grass.

"Ashes to ashes… Dust to dust… Reincarnation… Whichever you believe I hope it is true for the both of you in the afterlife." She leaned in a bowing pose as her prayer left her lips for the heavens.

"I wish I remembered you… I wish I had grown to know you more… If I had, would I have turned out differently?" She sat up and stared while tracing the names on the stones. "I've become better at my studies... When I have time for them. I haven't grown at all… I am grateful I inherited father's height though… I can only imagine the difficulty I would have going undercover as a male with mother's…"

I slipped away, back to the village and went to Iraku's home. He woke as soon as I entered… I was no longer hiding my chakra. He looked at me sleepily as I entered his room.

"What are you doing here Kakashi? At four in the morning? Have you even slept?"

"What's Nella's past?" I sat down at the foot of the bed as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's her story to tell- not mine."

"So you know?"

"Yes… A precious little bit of information… Good night." He rolled over.

**Sorry guys! this is more of a gap, bridge, chapter thingy then a chapter...**

**Review please?**


	7. Kanda's View

**Kanda: Chapter 5**

**Naruto's POV**

I was sitting at my favorite Raman stand; still shocked that jerk was a girl, and a bipolar one at that…she was cute though. I could feel a blush spreading along my cheeks when…

"Hey Blondie."

"GAH!" I jumped and grabbed my heart "How did you sit next to me without me noticing!" I stared at her …wow. "Where's your hair?"

She lifted a hand to the shaggy, slightly curling, bob cut, "With my loved ones. I visited them last night."

"Your loved ones?" I was suspicious. I didn't know people like her could love.

"Yes, my father and mother." She smiled and ordered two Miso Ramens.

"What did they say when you cut your hair?" I asked, feeling jealous that someone like her had loved ones.

"Nothing."

"They didn't care?" I was shocked. I thought parents cared about that type of stuff. Especially samurais…with the whole hair idea of short hair equals dishonor.

"Nope, they can't talk." The ramen came and she shoved a bowl over to me.

"Why can't they talk? Are they sick?" I dug into the ramen, not really caring.

"Nope. Dead." I stopped as Kanda slurped some noodles up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said…I felt so guilty now…she was alone like me and I thought she was just a jerk to be a jerk.

"Why do people say that?" Kanda looked off into the distance.

"Say what?" I looked at her…she was frowning a little.

"Say that they're sorry. You have never met my parents, you hardly know me, obviously don't like me, but when we hear that someone close to them is dead we say sorry…you wouldn't say sorry to a snake if it came up right now and said its nest was destroyed…you'd kill the snake. If it was a bear you still wouldn't care. What's so different that one feels the need to say 'sorry' to a human? I never really got it." She grinned, "Than again, I've never really truly understood the sentimental types of people. I just do whatever when I learn of deaths..." She laughed a hollow laugh. "I'm crazy huh?"

We continued eating Ramen, "I think it's more of for the pain the person feels than the fact someone died." I said as I stacked up bowl number four. "I mean, they've probably been dead a while and you still visit them. That means you still feel a longing for them."

She shrugged. "I just don't understand people…I'm like my dad that way. According to Komui he was antisocial."

"What about your mother?" I was curious…Kanda was feeling chatty and I had an opportunity to lean about her life.

"I guess a kind idiot. Apparently I'm like her in the fact I have this weird compelling feeling to help people arbitrarily without regards."

I laughed, "Like you helped me n' the others train the other day!"

She shrugged, "I guess." She then turned to glance at me as she ate an orange…where had that come from? "What do you wanna do with your life blondie?"

I grinned and jumped up, "I'm gonna make people respect me and become the village Hokage! Then everyone will have to admit I'm not a screw up!"

"You will always be a screw up." Sakura and Sasuke had arrived.

There was a swirl of colors and Kanda had hold of Sakura and Sasuke with one arm and had a double bladed knife between their throats. "Nah, he's not a screw up. A real screw up would kill you without hesitation when you're unarmed and vulnerable." She released them. "Rule 3: Keep at least three hidden weapons that are easy to get to on you but uneasy to detect at all times."

Sakura rubbed her throat, "What's rule one and two?"

"Don't confuse your friends for enemies." Kanda said in a 'duh' voice as if everyone should know it. "Rule 2: Never let your guard down no matter what the occasion." She kicked behind her and Kakashi-Sensei went flying.

"Rule 4: Never let the observer know you know you're being observed if he-or she-doesn't need to. For example…if I was at a grave site, mourning, I wouldn't let the basterd watching me know I knew he-or she-was there."

Kanda glared at Kakashi and Kakashi looked surprised… Huh?

The tension was thick in the air and Sakura and Sasuke seemed to understand what was going on…

WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING?

**Kanda confronts Kakashi next chapter! And yeah, I know ya'll were expecting it in this chapter but I wanted bonding time between Naruto and Kanda to explain some stuff I have planned for later on. And….Okay…I'm leaving the country March 9****th**** and won't be in until the 17****th****. Then I will be out of town away from my house and the computer so this is your last update for a while…I'm Sorry! I'll try to update my stories the 25****th**** to the 27****th****.**


	8. Confronting Respect

**Confrontation: Chapter 7**

**Kanda's POV**

I kicked Kakashi outside of the restaurant and tossed a few bills onto the table for payment as I walked out and stared at him coldly. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you consider yourself so high and mighty that you deny a simple request of one who is protecting your village? You had to stay and witness most of my mourning over my parents? What type of sick bastered are you? I know ninjas hide their true nature but show some respect for the dead and fellow living."

"Why? You never seem to. Why should we treat you with respect?" Kakashi asked calmly standing, Komui, who was watching the conversation with interest, gulped and dived behind a pillar.

Kanda froze and then started to shake in anger, her hands balled into fists, "**Respect**?" She kicked Kakashi's feet out from under him and placed her foot on his chest. "The only reason I'm here at this village is because the ways of ninjas are being killed by fellow men in a constant battle for control. You tear other men apart because you think you are high and mighty enough to control fate. I may disagree with it but it keeps a delicate balance of the ways of life and I _respect_ that." She smiled grimly, "As sick as it is I _respect_ your life choices and I _respect_ it so much that I came here to risk my life against terrors you cannot imagine. So do not lecture me on **_respect_** Kakashi Hatake." She put more pressure on his chest when he tried to move, "I had more _respect_ for your sorry ass then you deserved…you should have realized that when you tried to steal Mugen and weren't killed on the spot, but you lost that when you came to spy on me when even my _supervisor_ and you _boss_ gave permission for me to have this one day off as I always have every year." She released him from her hold and stood back, "I didn't even take the entire day off for chance of an attack on this God-forsaken, judgmental town." She yelled to the bystanders, "You think you're all so high and mighty that you think its okay to shun or distrust someone a little different even if they're here to save your sorry asses?" She leapt onto the roof-top of the Ramen shop, "Since your so high and mighty, protect your own damned village of prejudice!" She disappeared from sight.

Komui creeped out of his hiding spot as Kanda disappeared, "Well…we're fucked." The usually jovial mad scientist said, running his fingers through his hair in distress.

"Why?" the Lord Hokage asked, curiosity ever growing in him about the strange girl.

"'Cause that brat is the most talented exorcist we have ever seen. More powerful then her mother and father and full of surprises and a change of pace that even have me reeling." He paused to light a cigar and take a drag, "That girl is like her mother, wears layers of masks but that," he took another drag and softly blew rings of smoke, "was a glimpse of her true self. She cannot stand hypocrisy," He eyed Kakashi, "especially when it is over something so serious."

Komui spoke up then; "You followed her on her one day away from work; she wasn't lying about respecting you. The last time someone followed her, this guy named Link, real idiot, she killed him because she never had any respect for him or he for her. He always treated her like the devil child because of her mother. Much like the same way you all treat Naruto. You try to hold him back from his true potential because you are worried of him having so much power with the Lord Demon Fox in his body. Link treated her like dirt. Every time he ever visited she was only allowed outside her room with an escort and absolutely no weapons (even her innocence Mugen) were allowed to be in her possession…as if she was a dangerous criminal on death row instead of a 10 year old girl." Komui cleaned off his glasses on his shirt, "Kanda had enough when he visited the anniversary of her parents' death and refused to let her visit their graves in privacy as was Kanda's usual ritual for her day off. She snapped and that's when her black side was born…she killed Link, a fellow human, and couldn't care because she had no respect for him. The only reason you are alive, Kakashi Hatake, is because she saw something she respected in you." He went back to being a happy scientist, "Oh well! She respects Naruto and Iraku so much she may return…now time to call in the 'B' Team!"

Cross shook his head and said one word, setting the anxiety of the village: "Fuck."

**Hey guys! Sorry! Writers block but I got an awesome review of this story by Kingdomlily** **and it made me so happy I typed this as soon as I could. Sorry about the wait!**

**Oh~! Cookies to whoever guesses who the 'B'-Team is!**

**Options:**

**Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee**

**Miranda, Daisya, Lavi**

**Lavi, Lenalee, and OC(s)?**

**Miranda, Reever (WTF?), Daisya**


	9. SOPAPIPA

**I have a messege for ya'll: IF SOPA/PIPA GETS PASSED AND FAN FIC SHUTS DOWN, EMAIL ME FOR WHATEVER STORY**

**EMAIL: thedreamingdreamer hotmail .com**

**AND I WILL HOPEFULLY RESPOND =) KEEP SOPA/PIPA UNACTIVE!**


End file.
